Como tudo poderia ter sido
by Meg Dreamer
Summary: Edward é um ciumento possessivo que anda com Bella. Jacob descobre e Leah ajuda-o. Nessie é irmã de Bella.      Leah/Jacob, Bella/Emmet, Nessie/Seth


**Bella's POV**

-Até já pai – gritei para Charlie enquanto saía.

-Vou ter com a Sue. Não vou estar cá quando voltares – avisou-me.

-Certo. Adeus.

...

-Olá Bella – cumprimentou-me o meu anjo loiro.

-Oi – disse constrangida.

Apesar de estarmos quase no fim do ano e de já andar mos há alguns meses, a beleza de Edward continuava a afectar o funcionamento do meu cérebro, desligando o pronunciamento de palavras de tamanho superior a monossílabos.

-Gosto da camisola – afirmou, fazendo o meu rosto incendiar-se instantaneamente.

-Pensava que íamos para a praia – disse, tentando superar a timidez que me atingia.

Wow, 5 palavras e já tinha conseguido ser rude.

-Oh, sim claro. Vamos – respondeu.

...

-Acho que é uma crueldade não lhe contarmos – afirmou antes de eu lhe roubar um beijo.

-Bem – disse depois de recuperar o fôlego – pode ser cruel mentirmos-lhe, mas acho que o Jacob sofre menos se não souber de nada.

-Não gosto que a minha_ namorada_ – o seu rosto glorioso iluminou-se ao proferir esta palavra – tenha um rapaz a fazer-se a ela na perfeita crença de que ela é 'solteira' e que, portanto, pode fazer-lhe e dizer-lhe o que quiser.

-Ele nunca me fez nada desde que começámos a andar. Jacob pode não saber que namoramos mas respeita-me à mesma – afirmei.

-Não quero saber – disse num tom que não dava opção para discussões – trata _disso_ ou trato eu, se quiseres.

-Jacob não é_ isso _nenhum – resmunguei já ligeiramente irritada – é o meu melhor amigo – murmurei. Os ataques de ciúmes de Edward deixavam-me assustada.

-Pronto, pronto. Se quiseres eu falo com ele. Desculpa – disse Edward com um ar terrível de culpa: um anjo em sofrimento.

-Não é preciso. Ele está ali. Vou já falar c...

Edward agarrou-me com força e colou, quase com violência, os seus lábios aos meus. Fiquei estática, sem sequer corresponder ao beijo. Uma sobrancelha loira arqueou-se de surpresa e dois olhos verdes brilhantes encararam-me com incompreensão. Olhei mais para o fundo dos olhos enormes e vi algo mais: não era só incompreensão, era fúria também. Desfitei o olhar magnetizante de Edward e olhei para o alto dos penhascos novamente, os olhos pretos já não me seguiam, antes fitavam tristemente o mar revolto.

-Acho que não vamos ter de lhe dizer nada – afirmei, apontando para a figura alta à beira da falésia.

Edward sorriu com triunfo. Havia quase maldade naquele rosto perfeito.

Não não não. Que estupidez. Edward estava feliz, só isso.

Não penses idiotices Isabella – ordenei a mim própria.

Fomos conversando enquanto andávamos pela praia e, quando olhei as falésias novamente, a figura solitária de Jacob já se esfumara.

**Jacob's POV**

-Adeus pai – despedi-me.

-Volta cedo, o jogo é às 9h.

O Charlie estava com a Sue, de certezinha. Era por isso que Billy precisava de mim para ver o jogo.

-Está bem. Vou só dar uma volta pela praia e talvez ver o Embry e Quil.

E talvez atirar-me ao mar – sussurrou uma vozinha irritante na minha cabeça.

-Não caias ao mar – avisou-me Billy.

Raio do velho, às vezes parecia que lia pensamentos.

-Vou fazer o possível.

...

Caminhei calmamente pela beira-mar enquanto pensava na cambalhota que a minha vida tinha dado: em poucos segundos aquela criatura pálida e irritante tinha destruído todas as minhas esperanças. Tudo bem, sabia que havia poucas hipóteses mas nunca esperei ver aquilo que vi. Esperava que pelo menos Bella tivesse a decência de me ter contado.

Edward deixava-me simplesmente furioso: era tão _possessivo._ Das poucas coisas que eu não compreendia em Bella era o facto de conseguir aturar aquele tipo.

Enfim, teria de me conformar, havia demasiadas raparigas simpáticas em La Push para ter de me ralar com ela.

...

**Leah's POV**

Credo, que chatice. Aquele idiota do Jacob Black estava outra vez a andar pela praia com um ar de cãozinho abandonado. A Bella Swan devia ter-lhe dado com os pés outra vez; que criaturazinhas mais irritantes os dois. E o pior, o grande problema, é que me ia cruzar com ele.

Bolas, resmunguei.

Que azar, agora ia ter de lhe falar porque ele já me vira.

Bolas, resmunguei novamente.

Continuei a caminhar procurando olhar para ele o mínimo possível.

Não repares em mim, não repares em mim, não repares em mim.

Olhei novamente e entrei em choque: ele tinha caído à água! Ai que horror, tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

Tirei os sapatos e corri para o mar a pensar em como aquele era um dia péssimo em que estava uma ondulação horrível.

-Jacob! Jacob – gritei enquanto o agarrava.

Puxei-o para terra enquanto ele me olhava como se eu fosse um monstro de três cabeças.

-Ah... – murmurou enquanto eu o sentava na areia – O que é que aconteceu?

Não sei para que é que salvei uma criatura destas – disse para mim mesma (fui um pouco injusta porque Jacob consegue ser muito simpático).

-Caíste Jacob, caíste – suspirei.

-Não foi isso – reparei que ele pronunciava as palavras com dificuldade, como se ainda estivesse em choque ou algo do género – Tu salvaste-me – afirmou.

-Pois salvei – credo, que afirmação mais idiota.

Preparei-me para me levantar.

-Porquê?

Que conversa mais parva.

-Como assim? Tu estavas a afogar-te! Estavas assim tão desesperado que te tentaste suicidar? - ironizei.

-Que engraçadinha.

-Aposto que foi a Bella Swan outra vez. Não sei para que é que continuas a ligar-lhe. A miúda não tem concerto, só liga àquele parvalhão. Com tantas raparigas por aí, aposto que arrranjas alguma...

-Raparigas como tu Leah? – Troçou ele – Estás a tentar dizer-me alguma coisa por acaso?

-Eu... eu... eu... não digas asneiras. Nem sequer te _atrevas_ a afirmar isso. Que eu saiba tu é que te atiraste ao mar, não sou eu que estou desesperada certamente - afirmei à pressa.

Senti-me imediatamente mal por ter dito aquilo: o Jacob conseguia ser simpático e eu estava a ser muito cruel.

-Desculpa, não queria dizer aquilo – afirmei.

-Deixa lá, eu estava mesmo a pedi-las.

-Tens a certeza que estás bem?

-Sim, estou óptimo. Obrigadíssima por me salvares. Fico a dever-te uma – e piscou-me o olho com um sorriso malandro.

-De nada. Mas por favor tem cuidado contigo – sorri e retribui a piscadela – não sei se posso sempre ver os teus desvarios.

-Não te preocupes, estou muito muito melhor – disse com um ar mais feliz.

-Não queres tomar um café ou assim? Estás encharcado. E não, _não_ estou a dizer nada mais. É só um café.

-Claro mãezinha – e deitou-me a língua de fora.

-Anda lá, e vê se não te afogas na chávena.

-Francamente Leah! Estás a abusar da sorte – disse ele a abanar a cabeça com um ar de gozo.

A minha resposta foi uma língua de fora e uma saraivada de areia quando me levantei.

...

**

* * *

**

espero que tenham gostado desta nova fic :)

carreguem nesse botaozinho e deixem review


End file.
